death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Kaidou Kanata
Biography His real name was Kanata Kaidou. a half-Japanese American. But almost nobody believed this when he told them because both of his parents were of Asian descent, so his appearance was mostly Japanese. He lost his life in a terrorist bombing attack during a school field trip. In Origin Reincarnated in Origin with Magic and cheat-like abilities, people in Origin would call these ‘Gifts’. He was born into a wealthy family, whom were soft on him; and he would get everything he ever wanted. He was affiliated with underworld criminals, known to be involved in illegal organ trade. In Lambda Reincarnated instantly into the adult body; he pillaged, abducted, killed, raped, looted, destroyed and took everything he wanted, getting a bounty on himself. Appearance He was an average student with blonde hair, a trait from his American blood. His hair is long and have one of his bangs cover one eyes at the time of his death. He has stated that his appearance hasn't changed much in Origin. However in the Web Novel, he is described to have black eyes and hair in Lambda, and most likely had them in Origin. Personality Little can be known before the terrorist incident except he was nothing more than a common high school student who aspired to becoming special, but after he reincarnated in Origin, he began to indulged in his own power. He does not treat both new worlds as reality, but a world inside some kind of Virtual Reality game, life of other people have no worth for him as he doesn't think they are human beings at the first place, at least he become corrupt greatly. In the end, what would best described Kaidou Kanata is low-life. Ability His cheat-ability is Gungnir, which allowed him to deny any kind of defense and cover while pinpointing the target, including magical barriers as demonstrated when he fight against Vandalieu. And can be used defensive too, such as make the bullet, various projectiles and magic fly past him It can be used out of combat too, as he used it in rescue missions to retrieve injured people and move freely through the walls and any other cover. He had high aptitude for the fire-attribute and an average aptitude for the wind-attribute magic. If it came to magic, he mostly used fire magic combined with Gungnir. His line of work in Bravers was one of the special forces specialized in odd work such as deep infiltration, and had received the difficult training needed for such work. He is capable to camouflaging himself to undetectable by optics, thermal, and mana sensors. Equipment Unknown model Sniper Rifle Unknown model Assault Rifle Combat Knife Night Vision scope FLIR scope = *none of this can be carried into Lambda = Status *This Status immediately taken when he reincarnated into Lambda * Title: None * Job: None * Level: 0 * Job history: None * Attributes: ** Vitality: 650 ** Mana: 42,000 ** Strength: 95 ** Agility: 157 ** Stamina: 204 ** Intelligence: 270 * Passive skills: ** Disease and Poison Resistance: Level 10 ** Death-Attribute Resistance: Level 5 ** Fire-Attribute Resistance: Level 4 ** Augmented Stamina: Level 5 ** Augmented Mana: Level 5 ** Mental Corruption: Level 5 * Active skills: ** Fire-Attribute Magic: Level 8 ** Wind-Attribute Magic: Level 4 ** Mana Control: Level 5 ** Archery: Level 5 ** Short Sword Technique: Level 5 ** Javelin Technique: Level 5 ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 5 ** Coordination: Level 5 ** Survival: Level 3 ** Silent Steps: Level 4 ** Horseback Riding: Level 6 ** Lifesaving: Level 4 ** Arbitrary Active Skills: Level 5 * Unique skills: ** Gungnir: Level 10 ** Target Radar: Owner of over 100,000,000 Death-Attribute Mana ** The God of Reincarnation’s Fortune Death In Earth He was killed in a terrorist attack during a school trip on a boat. In Origin He was killed in action by Shihouin Mari (Metamorph), because he killed and sold her mother's body organs. In Lambda He was killed by Vandalieu and the fire ghosts of women he raped and killed in his failed attempt to assassinate Vandalieu, and got his soul broken by Vandalieu. Trivia * The name of his special ability, Gungnir, is the name of the spear wielded by the Norse god Odin. The spear is described as being so well balanced that it could strike any target, no matter the skill or strength of the wielder. * He was of the first "Bravers" to die in Origin, as well as Lambda. Gallery Light Novel= Volume 6 Better Quality.png| Volume 6 Better Quality V2.jpg| DMV6.3.png| DMV6.7.png| |-| Manga = |-| Misc. = Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Reincarnated Category:Lambda Reincarnated Category:Lambda Category:Bravers Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Soul Broken